Wolf Pup: Daddy to the Rescue
by Fanficer21
Summary: Prequel to Wolf Pup. What happened to make Wolf view Robin as his 'pup? Bonding between Wolf, Robin, and Batman! Click to find out! Warning: This fanfiction is more intense that Wolf Pup. Rated T to be safe. Please enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Young Justice is not, and never will be mine! But one can dream, can't they? XD

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o

**Wolf Pup: Daddy To The Rescue**  
**By: Fanficer21**  
**Chapter 1**

**Rated T:** Blood

o0o

The sound of crunching leaves and snapping twiggs echoed in the cold autumn air. A bright yellow full moon filled the sky casting shadows through the trees in a small forest near a power plant. Robin's labored breaths filled the air in whisps of steam as he leaned against a large Pine. One hand gripped the bark, while his other hand firmly clutched his abdomen where a large cut along his right side and halfway to his navel. His utility belt was gone, laying somewhere in the darkness. He moaned in pain as the blood continuously flowed between his fingers and he suddenly coughed harshly into his hand, leaning his shoulder into the tree. Upon inspecting his dark glove, he noticed blood specalled in every direction. He had to take care of his wound soon. But he couldn't do anything yet, not with the Joker still out there. He could faintly hear the echoes of the hyenas following his scent. There was no time for him to stop, not unless he wanted to die. Having pressed the batalarm on his utility belt about half an hour ago he continued his blind escape through the forest hoping for Batman...anyone to find him before the hyenas. He didn't know how much longer he could last, especially with his vision beginning to blur.

_**Flashback**_

"M'gann! What is our ETA?" Kaldur asked from his seat on the Bioship. "5 minutes" the Martian responded with her mind concentrating on the surrounding area to detect the mission's whereabouts while camaflauging the ship. Batman, in his debriefing, told them that the Injustice League was plotting an attack on a Maine power plant. "Good" Kaldur replied, before looking at the rest of the members of the team. Wally was vibrating in his seat from the excitement. He had been stuck at home the entire week doing homework and projects, and now was the chance to have a little fun while kicking some butt. Artemis sharpened some of her arrows. Conner sat with his eyes focused forward, staring at the dimming light on the horizon. Wolf rested on the floor beside the boy. Then he looked at Robin. The boy had his utility belt on his lap and checking through every compartment to make sure he had everything he needed. Once everything was accounted for, he wrapped it back  
around his waist and clipped it shut.

Everyone wore their usual uniforms, except some had slight changes because of the cold weather. Artemis wore extra spandex lined with fleece (not really sure if this would work, but it sounds warm...maybe) over her exposed skin. Robin wore the same to cover his arms. Kaldur's thick skin kept him warm. Superboy didn't seem to be bothered by the cold. And M'gann just made a warmer bio-suit. Kid Flash could keep himself warm by vibrating his body.

"Kaldur, we're here!" M'gann said as she made her descent. "Thank you M'gann. Everyone get ready!" At that statement, everyone sat still, determined looks on their faces as the apprehension grew. Landing the ship, everyone stood up and quickly made their way to the ground. They inspected the surrounding area, but there was no sign of trouble. "What's going on?" Wally asked confused.

"It's too quiet! Be on the alert!" Robin mumbled as he crouched down ready to attack if something came at them. His hand was on his belt, ready to whip out a birdarang or two. Wolf stalked around the team, sniffing the air. When he stopped beside Robin, he looked at the boy intently. Wondering if the kid should really be on the team with how tiny he was, he could end up getting hurt or cause problems for the rest of the team. Robin just watched Wolf's eyes as they stared at each other, though he kept his ears trained for the tiniest noise.

A sudden rustle was heard in some nearby bushes by both Robin and Wolf. It was faint, but both jumped around to face said noise. Wolf growled as he slowly walked towards it, while Robin held the birdarangs he removed from his belt. "Robin, what-" Robin cut Wally off with the raise of his hand, his eyes still on the bush as it rustled again making the others jump, well except for Conner. Everyone else had their weapons at the ready, when suddenly a dark shadow flew out of nowhere knocking Wally off his feet. "What the-" He shouted before a deep growl filled the air. A large white beast jumped from the bushes and landed on the ground in front of the team. Ultra-Humanite roared while pounding his fists against his chest (Something he'd learned from watching King Kong).

"I hate monkeys!" Superboy growled accompanied by Wolf's huff of agreement. "Well, Well, Lookie what we've got here! 4 little kids, a big pooch...and a bird!" A familiar laugh right behind Robin caused the boy to spin around and look into the eyes of the Joker. "Why hello Boy Blunder! Are you ready for Thanksgiving? I am...And I've got the just the bird in mind." He laughed again while holding his switch blade, looking at Robin while licking his lips. Robin backed up, his eyes wide. How did the Joker sneak up on him?

Suddenly the rest of the Injustice League jumped in and surrounded the team. "What's going on here?" Kaldur shouted.

"Oh did you like our little 'The Injustice League is going to attack this power plant' idea?" Poison Ivy laughed from her position near Artemis and M'gann. Her vine wrapped around Wally's leg. "Zat vas just ze bait." Count Vertigo said with his thick accent. "You see, we're after  
something far more satisfactory than a power plant." Black Atom said with a smirk. "We wanted a little FUN!" Joker said, his eyes still on the Boy Wonder, whose masked lenses widened further. The Injustice members each took a step towards the team, until Robin pulled a flash pellet from his belt and threw it to the ground while shouting "M'gann!" The bright light made all the adults cover their eyes as M'gann lifted everyone up and flew towards the forest. The darkening sky provided good shelter for them to hide while they came up with some sort of plan.

"What do we do now?" Artemis asked while hugging herself from the cold air in the forest. Even the extra covering of her outfit wasn't enough for the cold. They sat along a large fallen tree. Their shadows lengthening as the horizon became a dark pink, purple, and orange. Robin sat beside Wally, sharpening his birdarangs with a scowl on his face. "Rob, dude what's up? You're too quiet!" His best friend replied with a nudge to the ebony's shoulder. Robin just swatted his hand away. "Joker snuck up on me. That shouldn't have happened. Batman's going to kill me for being so careless!" The Boy Wonder muttered under his breath. Looking back to the previous week, he figured it was from staying up late several nights in a row getting school projects done. Superboy and Kaldur remained silent while keeping a lookout. M'gann sat near Wolf, brushing her hands through his fur. The beast then decided to check up on the little one. Walking away from M'gann, he trotted over to Robin and plopped his head on the boy's lap, making Robin jump slightly before cursing under his breath. The team remained in position for about 10 minutes, interjecting some ideas here and there, before they heard twigs snapping all around them.

"Team, get ready!" Kaldur commanded. Each member held their respected weapons in defensive stances. Suddenly a large vine burst from the ground twisting around Artemis's leg before pulling her to the ground and dragging her into the darkness. Her curses, followed by unleashed arrows signified the beginning of the fight. Everyone quickly burst into action. Kid Flash zoomed around Count Vertigo's dizzy beam, trying to get a good punch in. Conner fought Black Atom with brute force, along with the help of his super patches. Kaldur used his water and electricity against Atomic Skull's attacks. And Wolf attacked Ultra-Humanite valiantly with his claws and fangs.

Meanwhile, Robin slowly spun in circles, keeping his eyes and ears open for Joker. He turned his night vision on, searching for the crazed man in the darkness. Said man was obviously playing a game right now. Suddenly, a sound came towards him. Jumping out of the way just in time before 3 knives stuck to the tree, right where he stood moments before. Robin threw a birdarang in the direction from which they came, cutting into the tops of a tree before a shrill laugh sounded in his ears. Another knife was quickly thrown at his feet. But this time, the hilt had small ticking numbers.

**3.** Robin's eyes widened.

**2.** He flipped backwards several times.

**1.** Not far enough.

**BOOM!**

Robin's body was thrown further into the forest from the blast, thankfully dodging the trees, until he hit the solid ground causing him to roll several times. He could hear Kid Flash screaming for him. Rolling over a small cliff-like hill, Robin finally stopped his motion by falling onto his right side with a pained grunt. As he slowly started to get up, making it to his knees, he heard a deadly chuckle not far behind him. He quickly whipped his body around and froze at the sight before him. There at the top of the cliff-like hill stood Joker's two hyenas, looking at him like a  
piece of fresh meat. Their fangs bared as they licked their chops. Slowly making their way down the side of the hill, they kept their eyes on the boy as he started to get to his feet.

Despite the pain from the blast, Robin did his best to get up as quickly as he could. Once up, he kept his eyes on the beasts while backing up. His hands at his utility belt. The hyena's growls increased the closer they got to the boy, yet they jumped away and ran back a distance when he threw birdarangs between him and them. However, they walked towards him again, repeating the process over  
and over, making sure the boy was getting tired before they attacked. They were within 20 feet of Robin before he threw an exploding disk between them, charging in the opposite direction further into the darkening woods when the beasts ran back towards the hill crying from shock.

Robin ran and ran until he made it to another large pine, several minutes later. Hiding behind it, he quickly peeked around the tree to see if the hyena's were in sight. Nope. He could hear their laughter getting closer though. So he used his time to concentrate on the mind link that M'gann set up before the fight. '_How's the fighting on your end?_'

o0o

Artemis: 'We could really use your ninja skills right now!' She growled during a small break in her fighting with Ivy's vines.

Wally: 'They've really planned this whole thing out. Are you alright from that blast? Where are you dude? I haven't seen Joker anywhere, so please be careful.' Wally thought as he dodged punches when he ran around to Count Vertigo through his dizzy beam.

Robin: 'A little sore, but I'll manage. I've got Joker's hyenas tracking me righ-'

Wally: 'Rob?'

Robin: '...'

Wally: 'Robin, what's wrong?'

Robin: '...'

Wally: 'Seriously dude, this isn't funny!'

Robin: '...'

"ROBIN!" Wally yelled, momentarily making the others stop in their fight when they heard a shrill yelp in the growing darkness. He turned away from the Count and was about to take off in the direction of his best friend, when a large fist suddenly punched him knocking him off his feet. The vertigo beam prevented him from moving while he was down.

Wolf, still fighting Ultra-Humanite, lifted his jowls further showing his large fangs upon hearing the yelp. The voice was familiar, belonging to the little one. Wolf caught the scent of something he'd never smelt before, and it was in the direction of the boy. Getting annoyed with how long the fight with the monkey was going, he wanted to end it and find out what that foul smell was.

o0o

Robin leaned his head back against the tree catching his breath, his hand stayed on his utility belt. Artemis admitting they needed his skills, meant they were in trouble. Leave it to her to give him the subtle clues. So he pushed the bat signal on his belt to contact Batman. He really hoped he didn't make a big mistake by contacting the man, especially if it was a false alarm. But Robin had a nagging feeling in the back of his mind that this time it would be okay to call his father. He was just telling Wally about the hyenas when a sudden sound to his right caught his attention, making him stop his mental conversation.

On the ground a few feet away was another one of Joker's knives, causing the boy to stiffen and reach for a birdarang while keeping his eyes and ears alert.

_'Rob?'_

Robin ignored his best friend's voice as he stealthily maneuvered his way around. The sound of laughter was closer than before, crunching leaves and sticks followed each spine-tingling chuckle. He wasn't worried about the beasts at the moment though, not when Joker was on the loose playing a sick game of hide and seek. Robin had just worked his way around to another tree about 10 feet from his previous position when he heard the man's laughter from above.

"Oh Robbie-poo, you're too much fun! Much better than old Batsy! " The man exclaimed before dropping from the branch he hung upside down on. Landing on the ground like a cat, he would have made Catwoman proud. "Looks like I found you little birdy! So now I guess it's..." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a large hunting knife before licking his lips and giving Robin a sadistic look. "Game Over!" Suddenly he charged the Boy Wonder, making Robin jump out of the way and throw a few birdarangs at him.

_'Robin, what's wrong?'_

Once again the boy ignored Wally in his attempts to keep the crazed man at bay. He was defending himself valiantly through all of Joker's swings of the blade at his chest, neck, and stomach. However, while Robin danced backwards out of reach once again, he didn't see the tree root protruding from the ground. He stumbled when his heel struck it, making him lose his balance. He hated himself for seeming so out of it.

_'Seriously dude, this isn't funny!'_

Seeing his opportunity, Joker lunged forwards grabbing Robin by his hair before spinning him around, and shoving him into a tree face first. "What's wrong Boy Blunder? Why so unprofessional today?" The man whispered, bringing his face close to Robin's ear. "How about I brighten up your evening...let me hear you sing!" Robin's white lenses widened before he felt pressure against his stomach. With a sudden jerk of his arm, blinding pain erupted as the extremely sharp, large knife ripped through the boy's suit and dug into his body making him release a shrill scream. He felt exposed when the snugness of the utility belt left his waist and fell to the ground with a thump while he remained still. His breathing became labored as he tried to keep from screaming again, a small trail of blood ran down his chin after biting his bottom lip. Small moans sounded from his throat when the pain began throbbing intensely.

"That was simply outstanding Boy Blunder. I just love to hear your song!" The man smiled against Robin's ear. The boy's eyes were squeezed tightly, each breath released a puff of steam. Suddenly Robin felt a firm hand grab his right shoulder and swing him around to face Joker's glee filled eyes, causing the boy to cringe. Joker only smiled wider in the darkness as he grabbed the boy's left hand, pinning it the tree. Robin's right hand was glued to his wound, trying to stop the bleeding.

"Shall we have an encore?" Joker smirked before placing the bloody knife against Robin's chest, above his heart. However, Robin would have none of it. He narrowed his eyes and swished his tongue around in his closed mouth to create more saliva. At the same time he slowly lifted his left leg, despite the pain it caused him. Before Joker knew what was happening, the boy spit in his face, followed by a sharp kick to his jingle balls causing Joker to drop the knife and squeal. He fell to his knees grabbing his manly parts, before smirking crazily. "That's why your so much funner than old Batsy!" The man squeaked before falling over onto his side.

Seeing his opportunity, Robin ran. Despite the burning pain in his side, he charged forward through the forest. Jokers laugh echoed in the darkness. He had to get away from the man and hyenas as fast as he could, not even having time to grab his utility belt. He only hoped that Batman or the others would find him, soon.

_**End flashback**_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

How you like?

Sorry it took so long. I wanted to finish it by Thanksgiving, thus the turkey reference. But, obviously I didn't finish it until later. I had my read it and tell me what she thought of it, and her reaction was. It was really good!

Anywho, I will post the next chapter as soon as the review thing is fed! Mmmmmm, yummy!

No flames please!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Young Justice!

o0o

**Wolf Pup: Daddy To The Rescue**  
**By: Fanficer21**  
**Chapter 2**

**Rated T:** blood and animals fighting. If you don't like animal violence, then please don't read!

o0o

Joker's and Harley's hyenas: I couldn't remember their names, but Sairey13 was awesome enough to tell me more about what they looked like in Krypto the Superdog. Their appearances may be different in the many shows, but this is what they will look like in my story. I think the idea of easily telling them apart is pretty cool, and is really needed for this chapter.

**Bud-** Wears a purple collar and his right paw is black.

**Lou**- Wears a green collar and his left paw is black.

o0o

Wolf sniffed the air, the scent of blood filled his nose in the cold night. The team had defeated the Injustice League and sent them packing. Apparently they finally saw that they were no match for angry teens wanting to save their little brother. The blood of little one became more distant, along with the foul smell he'd gotten a whiff of earlier. While everyone else was getting ready to start a search party for the boy, Wolf trotted further into the forest following the scent.

"Wolf!" Superboy called after his friend, but was ignored as the beast disappeared into the darkness. Wolf made it to the scene of the crime, he sniffed the bloody utility belt, and the blood on the tree. There was no one in sight, so he continued searching. His ears alert for the faintest sound. Getting closer to the scent, he was suddenly startled when he heard a noise to his left. Jumping and growling, he noticed it was just a rabbit hopping away. He had no intentions of eating it, not when there were more important things to do.

Suddenly he heard a scream in the darkness, to his right. It was from the little one again, but more painful sounding. Showing his teeth, he growled before charging in said direction. Stopping on one of many hills in this forest, he looked down to behold a sight that made his blood boil. He released a howl of rage and ran down the hill in attack mode.

o0o

As quickly as he could, Robin made his way to the next tree, but had to stop to catch his breath. His chest was getting tighter making it more difficult to breath. He didn't know how long he maintained his position for, but it must have been a while because he suddenly heard a growl behind him, followed by a sickening laugh.

'No!' Robin thought as he quickly whipped his body around to face his unwelcome guests. There several feet away stood the Joker's two hyenas, Bud and Lou, in a ready-to-attack stance as they eyed his body greedily once again. Fear leaped into Robin's heart, and he quickly turned around a ran as fast as he could in the opposite direction. His side burst into piercing pain with each sprint. The laughing snarls of the creatures chasing him filled his ears as tears pooled in the corners of his eyes. He didn't want to die like this. Sudden flashes of Bruce and Batman flashed through his mind. How would HE handle it?

Robin was torn from his reverie when a large mass pounced on his back forcing him to fall face first into a crumpled position among the leaves and sticks littering the ground. A sharp pain erupted in his left shoulder as a set of teeth sunk through his Kevlar suit and into his skin eliciting an agonizing scream from the boy. Another set of teeth sunk into his right shin as the second beast shook it's head back and forth, shooting nerve pains ran throughout his leg. Tears made their way down his face from beneath the mask as he tried valiantly to use his other leg to kick Lou in the face. He forced a smile despite the pain when he heard a yelp come from said beast. He then struggled to graba batarang from his inside a hidden compartment of his gauntlet and shoved it into Bud's shoulder eliciting sharp yipe, but the beast kept it's hold on his shoulder.

Suddenly, a deep howl filled the night air. Both hyenas stopped their attack and looked around in the darkness. A sudden flash of white filled Robin's darkening vision followed by the pressure on his back leaving as Wolf grabbed Bud and threw him against a tree. Lou jumped onto Wolf's back and bit at his shoulder blade causing Wolf to howl in pain. He quickly reached his head around and grabbed the beast by it's own back.* Then he threw it to the ground.**

Bud, after getting up, stalked towards Robin while Wolf was distracted with Lou. Seeing the beast walking towards him with its fangs bared sent cold terror through Robin's body, his eyes widened more than he thought possible. He could only squeak as the beast came nearer, he was beginning to see double again. Suddenly another flash of white came into his vision. He saw two white wolves fighting two hyenas in front of him. Both animals' teeth were bared as they snapped at each other and pounced around. Getting tired of the game the hyena was playing, Wolf grabbed him as he neared his front leg and threw Bud into Lou, who was struggling to get up. Both rolled on the ground, before Bud finally ran away with him tail between its legs. While Lou remained on the ground whining.

Silence filled the night air, as wolf limped over to Robin's prone form before sniffing the boy's ebony hair. This action caused the boy to flinch and curl in on himself creating more pain in his abdomen. Wolf just plopped down beside the boy, his thick white coat pressing against Robin's body while he let out a small whine. Robin, upon realizing it was Wolf beside him, slowly shifted so he was leaning against the wolf's shoulder. He unclasped his cape. He then proceeded to wrap it around his waist with great effort while trying not to cry out in pain. He gritted his teeth as he finished tying the knot in the fabric leaving him gasping for air as he fell back into Wolf's fur, shivering. It was so warm compared to the cold night, his pants left puffs of white in the air. Wolf, seeing the boy in pain nuzzled Robin's temple gently with his soft muzzle. He added a small lick across his pale cheek.

"T-Thanks...W-Wolf..." he mumbled with chattering teeth and a light pat to the wolf's shoulder with his shaking hand. His response was a low groan from the beast as Wolf curled around his shivering body to protect him from the cold. Having a hard time keeping his eyes open anymore, Robin slid sideways between Wolf's large, warm head and shoulder before everything went black. Wolf didn't care that his snow white coat had blood stains on it, he just curled up further around the child enveloping him with his large body. He was going to protect him, no matter what. He wouldn't let anyone hurt him again. It was at that moment that Wolf saw Robin as a wolf pup, and that from now on, the boy would be his.

o0o

Wolf inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of his little one as he kept a sharp eye open for any more dangers. Sometime in the darkness, Wolf heard a low growl, followed by a hiss. Lifting his head slightly he noticed a cougar approaching the still alive hyena. Wolf bared his teeth and released a sharp growl from the bottom of his throat warning the cougar not to come any closer. The wise cat took its leave and quickly ran further into the forest, while Wolf rested his head around his 'pup' again. It felt as if an hour had passed before he heard voices in the distance. The sound of crunching leaves and twigs came closer before a sudden shout startled him.

"Over here! I found Wolf!" Kid Flash's voice echoed in the night followed by a chorus of anxious yells. Wolf lifted his head again and spotted the speedster about 10 feet away holding a flashlight, he hadn't noticed the hyena in the darkness. Next came Superboy, followed by Artemis, Aqualad, and M'gann. They stood beside Kid Flash, their pants from running filled the crisp air with more vapor. Their bodies covered with cuts and bruises, their flashlights lighting the ground before them. Wolf squinted when one bright light shone in his eyes.

Upon sensing the intruders, Lou let out a laugh startling the rest of the team and making them jump into a huddled position. Wolf responded by growling with his mouth open, his fangs covered in blood from the previous fight. M'gann, Artemis, and Wally, all screamed at this. They had never seen Wolf so angry. Superboy took a step back with wide eyes. However, Aqualad narrowed his eyes at the wolf before looking at the laughing hyena as it tried to get up again. It's front legs pushing against the cold dirt forcing its back legs up. Wolf, afraid that Lou might try to hurt his baby again, uncurled himself from Robin before standing up with his back was hunched, ears back, and jowls lifted to expose his large canines even further. Wolf stood with his legs on either side of Robin in a protective stance.

"ROBIN!" Kid Flash shouted when he noticed his best friend laying on his stomach on the cold floor catching the others' attention away from Lou when he fell back to the ground with another whine. He took a step forward, but stopped when he didn't see any response from the Boy Wonder. "Robin?" KF's knees shook as he took another apprehensive step toward the boy. Suddenly, Wolf turned his attention onto Kid Flash, his bloody fangs sent chills down the boy's spine forcing him to take several steps back. Wolf didn't want anyone near the boy.

"Wolf!" Superboy shouted as he looked at his friend with confusion and anger. Wolf, hearing his friends' anger pulled his ears back and hung his head slightly before letting out a soft whine. But as soon as Superboy took a step forward, the beast shot his head up and growled again stopping the boy in his tracks. "Wolf! It's alright!" He said calmly with outstretched arms trying calm the animal down as he took a slow step forward. Wolf had other plans though. He stepped away from Robin before laying down beside the boy where he nuzzled the black locks and released a gentle whine. Getting a closer looker look at Robin in the moonlight, the team gasped at his condition. A trail of crimson sparkled in the light as it ran down his chin. The left shoulder of his uniform was torn with large bloody teeth marks. His cape was wrapped around his waist. The yellow underbelly was now a dark shade. Finally, his leg. The girls and Kid Flash gasped at the sight of torn flesh beneath the ripped Kevlar.

"I-Is he...breathing?" Artemis asked fearfully. Superboy, who was closest to Wolf and Robin, listened intently in the darkness for the boy's heartbeat.

"Yes" he said. Kid Flash's knees hit the hard ground as a look of relief washed over his features, dropping the flashlight in the process. He touched his head to the ground and started crying. "...barely." The clone finished making the speedster's head shoot up faster than anyone thought possible.

"WHAT!" He yelled startling Wolf who leaned closer to his precious baby. He buried his nose in Robin's hair as he licked the ebony locks. "Then let's get him onto the bio-ship and to a *censorship alert* HOSPITAL!" Kid Flash jumped up and sped towards his best friend. Everyone expected Wolf to bite his head off, but were surprised when said beast allowed him to get near enough to touch the boy. Wolf allowed him  
near his 'pup' because he could sense the same anguish that he felt. "Dick?" KF squeaked softly as he slowly put one hand over the boy's good shoulder, and his other hand under the other armpit. Slowly, he turned Robin over and pulled the boy into his lap while wrapping his arms around his best friend's shoulder and waist. The boy's breathing was so slight, it hardly looked like he was alive. His chest looked still, but a slight rise and fall could be seen if observed long enough. KF didn't care that his suit was getting bloody, he just laid his chin on top of Robin's head as tears fell down his cheeks. Wolf rubbed his muzzle along his 'pup's' cheek and forehead before giving another soft lick to Robin's face.

They sat their for a few minutes before a sudden, deep growl echoed in the surrounding woods causing everyone to stop and look around. There behind the team, stood a pissed off Daddybats. His bared teeth shone in the moonlight. His hands were balled into tight, shaking fists. In his grip, was his son's bloody and broken utility belt.

"WHAT. THE. *Censorship alert*. HAPPENED!" Batman roared while looking over the group. Everywhere he could see scratches in the dirt, and places where something hit the ground and rolled. Everyone jumped at his outburst, and Wolf slightly lifted his jowls in defense.

_**Flashback**_

Batman stood in the briefing room at Mount Justice, looking up information on the Injustice League's past activities. He was trying to find a connection between their previous engagements and their current plot, but so far he had no leads. A low growl escaped his throat as he continued his search. About to try a different avenue in his detective work, he was stopped by a small red light flashing on his reflection from the hologram computer. Stopping all movement he looked down at his belt with narrowed eyes. Something was wrong Robin only pressed the 'alert Batman' button if things were bad. Really bad.

Shutting off the hologram computer, Batman made a mad dash for the Zeta Tubes. When he arrived at the Batcave, without so much as looking at Alfred who was once again cleaning the cave, the Dark Knight jumped in the Bat-jet and took off. He knew Alfred would figure out that something wasn't right, so he set the coordinates he was receiving from Robin's belt. The jet left the platform it rested on, causing Alfred to slightly stumble backwards from the strong gust of the engines, before taking off towards Maine. Only one thought kept his mind racing. His little bird was in trouble.

Once he reached the power plant, the Bat-jet picked up the location of the Bio-ship still under camouflage. In the darkness, he noticed signs of a struggle in the dirt as they were illuminated by the power plants lights, but no one was in sight. Looking at the GPS for Robin, it pointed towards the dark forest. Batman smiled slightly at the knowledge that his little bird used his surroundings as cover. He would be more able to use the forest to his advantage, but then why was he contacted? The worry rekindled in his heart when he set the jet down in a small patch of meadow in the forest, near Robin's location. Jumping from the jet, he listened. Not a sound touched his cowled ears, where was his son? Daddybats mode kicked into to overdrive as he activated his hologram wrist computer.

Robin's location was 5 meters to his left, but where was the boy. Surely he heard the jet. Activating his night vision, a concerned Daddybats ran to the location of his son. However, he stopped dead in his tracks when his night vision picked up something laying the ground beside a large tree, a small blinking light caught his attention. Upon reaching said object, the Dark Knight's breath left him. His son's utility belt rested on the cold forest floor. Slowly picking it up, Batman examined it with fretful eyes.

The belt had been cut in half, with something splattered on it. The night vision changed the color, but he had a good idea he knew what it was as he brought it to his nose. A metallic copper scent filled his nose, blood. The man quickly squeezed his hand around the belt as he continued to look around. Blood splats on the tree caught his attention, they were at the height of Robin's waist. Growling again, the man swiftly turned around ready to maim someone until his eyes caught sight of one of Joker's knives imbedded in the cold dirt. Now he was ready to beat the one responsible to a bloody pulp. When he got his hands on Joker... His rage was put out when he heard a voice echo in the distance.

"Over here! I found Wolf!" Batman, standing up and looking in the direction of the voice, charged forward. Robin's utility belt in his grip while his anger rose drastically.

**_End Flashback _**

"I believe this would explain." Aqualad said from his position beside the hyena that let out another laugh from where it lay. Aqualad brushed the coarse fur, he was not afraid of the beast. Batman, turned off his night vision before walking up to said animal and knelt beside it. Taking Aqualad's flashlight, he inspected his surroundings. A deep frown grew on his features as he looked over at Wolf. A patch of bloody fur rested on his shoulder and his front leg and chest had large scratch marks. His eyes then moved to Kid Flash who was holding a figure. Eyes widened beneath the cowl when Batman saw his son's unmoving body in the speedster's arms, the flashlight faltered in his grip. Without a care in the world, Batman got up, dropped the flashlight and ran to them. Falling to his knees beside Wolf he reached over and placed a hand on Kid Flash's shoulder. Said speedster lifted his head and looked at the man with tears streaming down his face making the Dark Knight hitch his breath and release Kid Flash's shoulder. Wolf reached his head over and licked the tears from the boy's face before releasing another whine. His ears were back as he looked at Batman with puppy eyes.

"He's alive Bruce! But he needs help!" Kid Flash whispered low enough for only the two of them to hear. The man nodded, reaching forward to take his son into his arms as Kid Flash transferred the unconcious boy over to his father, Robin's arms and legs hung limply over Batman's arms. His head too hung at an odd angle. "Thank you, Wally." The man replied softly before standing up and walking towards the rest of the team. Wolf, not liking the idea of his baby leaving his side stood up on shaky legs and limped after the Dark Knight. The rest of the team followed, except for Aqualad who stayed behind to put the hyena out of its misery.

Feeling the limpness of his son in his arms, Batman's fury towards the Joker increased 10 fold causing him to squeeze Robin's body even closer against his chest. He would make the insane clown pay for what he did. As he walked with the kids following with silent tears, he noticed Wolf limping along side him. He was slightly confused as to why the wolf was watching his son so intently, he would have to ask about it later. Right now his first priority was Robin, everything else could wait...had to wait.

"M'gann! Call the ship!" He demanded as they continued to walk in the cold. Batman wrapped Robin in his cape to keep him warm after situating the boy's body, Robin's head now rested against his shoulder. Batman hugged his son tightly to his chest, not caring if his uniform got bloody, it would get cleaned later.

"R-Right!" M'gann stuttered through her tears before closing her eyes and placing her fingertips on her temples. A few minutes later, they met the bioship halfway. Superboy walked on the other side of Wolf and watched his friend's behavior. He was confused, especially since he'd never seen the wolf so protective. Once they entered the ship and took their seats and took off back to the Mountain. Batman sat in a seat at the back while still craddling Robin to his chest. The boy's head hung back awkwardly, so Batman had to hold it up with one hand as he brushed his fingers through ebony hair. Wolf plopped down beside the two as he licked at his leg wound. The man, taking a quick break, pressed a button on his gauntlet to have the Bat-jet fly back to the cave on autopilot, before returning his attention to Robin.

"What is our ETA?" The Dark Knight asked without looking away from his son whose breathing was still labored, but a little easier now that he was warming up. "ETA in 15 minutes" M'gann said from the captain's chair. The ride back to the mountain was quiet as he gently rocked the unconscious boy in his arms.

o0o

15 minutes later, Batman rushed Robin to the medbay with Wolf and the rest of the team in tow. But as soon as they reached the room Batman told them to wait outside, even Wolf after he refused to be treated. So here they were, sitting in the hallway on chairs they were provided. Wolf paced the hallway, letting a few whines escaped his clenched jaw. Stopping in front of the locked med-bay doors, he reared up on his two back feet and placed his front paws on the glass window before getting down and pacing again. His strange behavior continued to baffle the team as they comforted each other.

"What is it Wolf?" Superboy asked his friend. Wolf simply responded by stopping in front of the clone, grabbing the hem of his shirt and pulling him off the chair and to the door. 'Is little one safe' Wolf thought as he watched Superboy looking through the glass, his ears perked up as if hoping Superboy would know what he wanted. Superboy however, was distracted from figuring out Wolf's desire when he saw Batman, Black Canary, and Red Tornado screaming in the corner of the room. He watched as Batman grabbed a defibrilator and promptly put it on the boy's bare chest causing his body to lift upwards at a disturbing angle. The clone's eyes widened as he leaned his ear towards the glass listening for his teammate's heartbeat. Nothing. Superboy's jaw hung open as he inhaled deeply causing Wolf to whine panically. The beast's pacing quickened, he knew something was wrong. He could sense it. Batman tried again, still with no response. The team was getting anxious in their  
seats listening to Wolf's whimpering.

"Conner! What's happening?!" M'gann squeaked. Said clone responded by turning his head and pressing his finger to his lips before searching for Robin's heartbeat again. Sweat dripped down his temples while concentrating. Batman tried for a third time resulting in a soft drumming in the clone's ears. His body slackened in place with relief. Robin was alive. Not able to contain his excitement,Superboy knelt down in front of Wolf, who stopped pacing a moment ago, and gently hugged the wolf's neck. Upon sensing the relief, the beast wagged his tail happily before breaking the hug to spin in circles, barking with excitement. His front legs lifted repeatedly off the ground much like a playful puppy. He barked happily before standing up on back legs and placed his front paws on his friend's shoulders, licking his face playfully. His tail waging like crazy. The sight warmed everyone's heart. Including Black Canary's as she exited the medbay. Tears of joy ran down her cheeks, her mascara  
running down. She quickly joined in on the hug, wrapping her arms around Wolf's and Superboy's necks.

"Thank goodness he's alright!" The woman cried softly, brushing her fingers through Wolf's long fur. Everyone else stood up and quickly joined in, though they did not understand why Black Canary was crying. The woman, after breaking from the hug, wiped her eyes before informing the team.

"Batman is just patching him up. You can see him when he's done!" She said with a smile beaming across her face. The team hadn't seen her this happy before. They watched as she walked down the hall towards the Zeta beams. A bounce was in her step. Remembering what she told them, the team sat back down and waited for Batman to finish so they could see their little brother. Wolf stayed by the door. He was determined to be the first one to make sure his 'pup' was safe.

10 minutes later the door slide open to reveal Red Tornado, who nodded to the team before walking down the hall, and a tired Batman. He quickly nodded his head in the direction of his son before taking a seat in one of the chairs. After everyone, except Wolf, entered the room and the door closed, Batman dropped his head into his hands. His shoulders began to shake as the tears fell.

A gentle nudge to his hands caused Batman to jump from his hunched position. Wolf sat beside him, his ears back while a small whine escaped his closed mouth. The Dark Knight extended his hand and rubbed Wolf's cheek for a few seconds before he leaned over and wrapped his arms tightly around the beasts thick neck.

"Thank you! T-Thank Y-You for protecting him...when I-I...c-couldn't" Batman cried softly. Wolf rubbed his head up and down against the man's. He understood this man's pain of almost losing a precious pup. They remained like that for a few minutes before Batman released Wolf. He cracked a small smile through his tears that leaked down his cheeks from beneath the cowl as he sat upright.

"Keep an eye on him for me!" Batman said as he stood up. Patting Wolf's head one last time before making his way down the hall, wiping the tears away. Wolf watched him disappear around the corner. He then whipped around and walked up to the door where it opened for him. There on the table lay his little one, surrounded by the team who sat in chairs holding his hands or standing beside the bed and watching their little brother fight for his life. Robin was swallowed up by the large bed and white sheets. His arms laid beside him on top of the white covers, IVs and the pulse checker littered his arms and hand. The heart monitor was connected to his chest. Over his mouth and nose was a mask that provided him precious oxygen that fogged up with each exhale. He was dead to the world in a deep sleep. The only sound in the room was the beeping of the heart monitor giving off quick, but steady blips.

Wolf walked up the bed and rested his head on the sheets. He nudged his 'pup's' leg a few times to wake him up, wishing he would jump out of bed and be his normal, witty self again. Whining when there was no response from the little one, Wolf sat on his haunces and laid his head on the mattress again to watch the boy, his front paws resting in the sheets. Superboy, from where he stood beside the bed, scratched the back of the beasts head to calm his friend. Artemis ran her fingers through Robin's ebony locks as she stood beside Wally. Aqualad sat at the end of the bed with his hand resting on Robin's left leg. Wally sat in a chair to his best friend's right, holding Robin's hand tightly. M'gann sat in the other chair to the boy's left as she held his left hand, tears escaped her eyes and fell onto the pale skin. They remained like this for a few hours.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

So I've been told that chapter 1 wasn't that great, and I would agree to that. There wasn't much Wolf and Robin, but it was important to lead up to the bonding part in this chapter.

I hope this chapter was more enjoyable to read.

No flames please.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**:

**Rated T:** For cuteness and half-nakedness

o0o

**Wolf Pup: Daddy to the Rescue**

**By: Fanficer21**

**Chapter 3**

o0o

For those still waiting on The Changing of a Heart chapter 13, have no fear, it is almost ready! Yayz!

But, anywho! On with the show

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

3 days passed before Robin showed any signs of returning to the land of the living. It started with a twitch of his fingers. When Wolf noticed it for the first time, he licked the boy's hand before nudging it softly. Next came the moving eyebrows when the he tried to open his eyes, but they refused. When he did open them, they were unfocused and glazed as he stared at nothing in particular. Wolf never left his side. When Robin was awake he would rest with his head on the matress, sometimes his front paws found their way on the bed. And whenever Robin was asleep he would curl up on the floor beside the bed, making sure nothing happened in the night. The only time he left his little one was to go potty, other than that Superboy brought him food and water, and his bed.

When Batman came to visit he would talk to Wolf while watching over his son. He was glad that Robin had someone besides him to keep an eye on him. Everyone considered Wolf the boy's guardian angel since the mission. Batman was also starting to bond with the beast. They both loved the little bird dearly and would do anything to protect him. When Robin was coherent enough he was taken off the IVs and mask.

o0o

One day while still in the med-bay, Robin was having a nightmare about the mission. It was the scene of the hyenas over and over again as they charged him and attacked. The russling of the sheets and the whimpers from the boy woke Wolf and Batman, who both slept in the room. Batman jumped up and attempted to calm the boy. Wolf put his front paws on the bed and licked the boy's cheek. This action, however, caused Robin to scream and open his eyes wide. He hugged his father's body as he cried into the man's chest. Batman shushed him softly while running his fingers through the ebony locks. It wasn't until Wolf's whine that Robin noticed him. Remembering the dream and then when Wolf saved him, the boy pulled out of his father's arms cautiously before looking at the beast. New tears fell down his face as it scrunched up, before he launched himself at the wolf. Wrapping his arms tightly around Wolf's neck, Robin sobbed into the thick fur.

"Y-You s-saved me-e!" Wolf responded by wagging his tail happily and licking his chops. Batman smiled at the bonding of the two, before getting up to leave the two alone.

o0o

A week later, Robin was on his feet again, though he was still sore. He gained a few new scars from the hyena bites and the cut to his side, but they no longer caused him pain. Wolf refused to leave his 'pup' for the next month, much to Robin's dismay...sometimes. He followed the boy everywhere. The kitchen, the living room, but not the zeta tube. Batman didn't want the wolf in the manor. He knew Alfred would not take kindly to it. So when Robin came back to the mountain, Wolf was sleeping in Robin's bed. Waiting patiently.

As soon as Wolf caught his 'pup's' scent he bolted off the bed and ran down the hall, his tongue flopping in the wind as it hung out. He skidded to a halt in the briefing room when he spotted the little one talking with the big mouth red head. He was about to trot up to his baby until he caught the scent of something else, another dog, coming from his 'pup'. He couldn't help but feel jealous, espcecially if little one was cheating on him, finding a new 'dad'. So he cautiously walked up to the boys.

"Hey boy! What's up...okay what's wrong?" Robin asked Wolf who sat at his feet with big puppy dog eyes. Wolf's response was a whine as he nudged the boy's stomach with his nose. Both boys gasped a littled when Robin was suddenly pinned to the wall by the beast, sniffing the red sweatshirt he was wearing. Brown fur littered the fabric. After all he did hug Ace just before coming here.

"Dude! Do you think he smells Ace?" Wally asked, snickering slightly, watching as Robin tried to wiggle his way out from under the nose. "You think!" The boy growled a little, causing Wally to laugh. "I think he might be a getting jealous!" He laughed again as he whipped out his cell phone, snapping a picture. "Hey! If you're just going to stand there, you might as well-" Roibn was cut off when Wolf suddenly backed up, an intense look in his eye. Not paying attention to it, Robin turned to snap at Wally, that is until he felt something grab the hood of his sweatshirt and pull. Falling backwards, Robin looked at Wally. "Hey! A little...help!" He whined as he was dragged down the hallway. "Sorry dude! You're on your own!" The red head chortled, snapping a picture, before running off to show the others the picture of the boy wonder being dragged by Wolf.

Robin blew a raspberry to the air and he folded his arms, his feet dragging on the floor. Just where was Wolf taking him? He got his answer when he spotted his room coming up, making him get a little curious. Why his room? His jaw dropped at the sight of his now destoryed room. Chew toys littered the floor. His bed sheets and pillows were now torn off the corners and lay dismantled in a messy pile, some of the sheets fell over the side of the bed and touched the floor. Dog food covered parts of the floor, and going under his dresser. Basically it looked like Red Tornado farted in there. He better not let Batman see this mess, the man would be pissed. Scratched that, Alfred would choke him with his duster.

Robin was torn from his reverie when he felt himself pulled onto the bed, laying beside Wolf. "Wolf, how long have you taken residency here?" He asked with a smirk. But Wolf didn't seem to listen, he continued to smell him.

'_It's time to remind you who 'daddy' is little one. And first things first, you need a bath_. _You smell like dog_.' Wolf thought as he licked his chops. Robin giggled when the beast's tongue licked his face all over, making his bangs spike up. His sunglasses were once again pushed up, exposing his baby blue eyes. "Wolf! Stop it! I have training soon!" He laughed, trying to push Wolf's nose out of his face. But Wolf was relentless, and continued to lick his face. Robin gasped when the glasses fell off his face and hit the floor. "Crap! Wolf look what you di-" He was silenced when the big tongue ran up his chin, over his mouth, nose, between his eyes, and into his hair. Robin spat as he tried to roll over the edge of the bed to grab the sunglasses. However, he didn't get far when Wolf placed one front leg over his waist, the good side. His other front leg rest over the boy's left elbow, pinning him in place.

"Wolf!" Robin grumbled, he layed his head back against the dismantled sheets. Things couldn't possibly get any worse. Oh wait! They can! Robin jerked his head up when he felt a tug on his sweatshirt. Eyes grew wide when he spotted said shirt in Wolf's mouth, the beast pulling his head up, trying to tear the fabric. "No! I just bought this one! Don't you da-" Too late. Wolf tore a large hole in the sweatshirt exposing his collarbone and upper chest.

Wolf just ignored Robin's glare as he licked the fabric out his teeth before moving to the bottom half of the sweatshirt, which he tore apart with no effort. So now Robin lay there on his bed, under a giant wolf. Half is body looking like it could slip off the bed any moment, in fact one arm did hang over the edge. His brand new sweatshirt he just bought yesterday torn in half, one side of the shirt hung down his arm that was limp beside the bed, providing Wolf with the sight of the boy's entirely bare chest and stomach. He licked his chops again, before going in for the kill. Robin laughed and struggled as he tried to escape the beast's grasp, his back arched in his attempts when something big and wet touched his skin. After several attempts at trying to wiggle his way off the bed, his back began to slip over the edge, his head hung down awkwardly causing his chest to heave up and down with his struggled breath. He continued to laugh as the tongue brushed over his pectoral  
muscles before working its way down the boy's stomach. Robin's stomach muscles tightened with the cold touch, causing him to squeak loudly.

The sudden click of shoes echoed in the hallway. Remembering his sunglasses were still on the floor and that the door was still open, he quickly squeezed his eyes shut. The footsteps stopped in the doorway followed by silence. Oh gee! Robin didn't even want to know what his situation looked like. He could still feel Wolf licking his stomach. He only hoped that he wouldn't get tormented by this, that is if was Wally. But the silence remained strong until he heard the person inhale deeply.

"Robin! What are you doing? You're late for training!" Batman's deep voice sounded in the room. Snapping open his eyes, Robin saw the man upside down. Smiling awkwardly he tried to break the thick awkward silence that followed the man's question and statement.

"H-Hey...sorry...dad! Wolf must have smelt Ace, and I think he got a little jealous." He said softly, feeling Wolf's soft fur tickle his skin as the beast rested his head on top of the boy's exposed flesh. Robin closed his eyes, he just couldn't stand the man looking at him in such a weird position. Suddenly he heard the footsteps enter the room, followed by strong hands worming their way beneath his back and under his armpits before he felt himself being pulled out from under the wolf's large body. Once he was on his feet again, he felt even more awkward as the torn sweatshirt slid down both shoulders, leaving him practicly half naked.

"Better not let Alfred see this!" Batman smirked while looking around the room. "He might just choke you with that duster of his." Batman pulled the sweatshirt off his son's arms before throwing it in the garbage. "I just bought that one too!" Robin mumbled, shivering slightly from the dog slobber. "I'll buy you a new one! Now go wash up! Meet the others in the training room in 10 minutes." The Dark Knight said while bending down, picking up the sunglasses before putting them back on Robin's face. He then ruffled his son's hair before glancing at Wolf, still laying on the bed. He gave the beast a smirk before shaking his head and leaving the room. Robin sighed before going to the closet to grab one of his many uniforms before heading off to the showers.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

What do you think? Now it gets cute. If there is anything cute and fluffy you would like to see, then please let me know and I will do what I can.


End file.
